


Kirlia's Training

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Ending, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pokephilia, Squirting, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Every single day, Kirlia trains until Moon makes her take a break. The psychic type Pokemon has a drive to improve beyond any the champion had ever seen before. She supposes that's one of the main reasons she took a fancy to the Pokemon, even if Kirlia had once made the first move.





	Kirlia's Training

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something I wrote in a couple hours. I think it's a bit sweet, but perhaps I'm biased because I wrote the damn thing. I want to thank an anonymous friend for helping me get this idea in my head and supporting me through writing it. I hope all those who are reading this find at least one thing to enjoy from it.
> 
> I guess this still classifies as Bestiality, but at the same time, it's a humanoid Pokemon... So, yeah...
> 
> Like pretty much all my work, if there is demand for more and I wish to write more, there could be, you guessed it, more. Let me know what you think.

“Incredible work today, Kirlia!” Her voice was soft and encouraging as she sat to the side, watching the psychic Pokemon train yet again. Day in and day out, Kirlia would beg for training from her trainer, desperate to advance in her evolutionary tree. Whether it was strength and power, wisdom and expertise, or something else entirely, Moon didn’t know why her drive to become a Gardevoir was so great, but she was more than willing to help her reach that level.

Getting to her feet with a small ‘yup,’ Moon made her way towards the Pokemon she’d raised from a scared little Ralts. The frightened Pokemon had been abandoned in Alola, a place where her species was very rarely seen. Moon couldn’t bring herself to ignore the Pokemon in peril and adopted the poor thing.

At first, she was clumsy at just about everything. From training, to combat, to chores, she would constantly make mistakes and cause problems, but each and every time the Ralts would flee and cry, Moon would quickly bring her right back to make her try again. Soon enough, Ralts was getting better at just about everything and before they knew it, she had ascended to a Kirlia. 

Petting her close companion, Moon crouched down beside her and showed her a large smile. “I think it’s time to stop for the day. You’ve been at this for quite a few hours now.” Kirlia looked towards the dirt and nodded beneath Moon’s hand. “Let’s get back home and get ourselves a meal, shall we?” Once again, Kirlia nodded, this time looking straight at her new trainer. Taking Moon’s hand, the two walked along the dirt path, following the brightly coloured foliage native to the region all the way home.

Since becoming champion, Moon expected to be flat out busy everyday, and at first, she was. It was challenger after challenger for weeks, but over time, people seemed to realise that they were no match for the current champ and instead of throwing their Pokemon into a brutal fight again and again, they changed tactics and started properly training instead. Nowadays, Moon gets called to the league stadium whenever there is a challenger, usually only a few a week. The rest of the time is usually spent training her Pokemon, even ones like Kirlia who were not in her usual lineup for championship matches. Despite the hardships, she found this to be the most rewarding part of being a Pokemon Trainer.

Getting inside and closing the door behind the short Pokemon, Moon poured Kirlia a small bowl of specialised Pokemon food and sat beside her at the table, happily listening to the once abandoned Pokemon chow down.

Recently, this was the usual state of events between the two. Early morning breakfast and training until lunchtime, then Moon would grab some lunch for the psychic type. After this, however, things would take an unconventional turn.

As Kirlia gulped down the last of her food, she felt the two warm hands of her trainer running down her thin body, Moon’s head snuggling into her neck. “Want to move on to your mental training?” It was just a whisper, as soft as could be, which sent chills along Kirlia’s white arms. 

Kirlia nodded, feeling her face heat up as Moon lifted her out of the wooden chair she’d been seated at for her lunch. Planting a small kiss on her forehead, Moon began humming to herself as she nudged the door to her room open with just a foot. Lowering her onto the bed, Moon quickly stepped away to pull the curtains shut, shadowing the room in an instant. 

In the dim light, Moon saw Kirlia sitting politely on the edge of her bed, legs together and hands atop one another resting on her lap. She may have evolved from a Ralts, but the most impressive evolution she’d made was her personality. Going from crybaby defeatist and becoming a gracious, persistent striver was her biggest accomplishment by far.

Moon dropped to her knees, scooting just a tad closer to the side of the bed that Kirlia patiently waited for her at. Her hands slowly rose up, fingertips brushing along the green thighs, causing the Pokemon to shiver at her delightful touch. “Everyday you train so hard.” Moon spoke under her breath, leaving a delicate kiss on her right thigh. “And everyday I’m always blown away by your dedication to self-improvement.” Another kiss, on the left thigh this time. “You’re inspiring, not only me, but all of us.”

Not only was Kirlia’s determination bringing out the best in herself, but also to Moon’s collection of other Pokemon, even ones that were leagues above Kirlia in power, skill, and age. Everyone had become more forward thinking and eager to improve.

Moon lightly pressed on Kirlia’s inner thighs, pushing them apart, Kirlia doing most of the work. “Are you ready to begin?” Kirlia made a soft noise of approval whilst nodding, positioning her small hands on either side of her body to help hold herself up. Moon’s head moved in closer, her hot breath beating down on the girl’s exhausted body. It was such a simple sensation, but it was causing Kirlia’s body to twitch every time she felt it.

“Then let’s start…” Moon whispered, her lips lightly kissing the Pokemon’s labia. For a minute, that’s all she did. Just a couple kisses, then pausing, before kissing a few more times. Kirlia’s breathing was already slightly off from the usual, but right as Moon’s tongue moved up between the fold of her pussy, Kirlia’s eyes tightly shut and a calming aura washed over the Hoenn-native Pokemon.

This type of training, referred to as ‘mental training’ by Moon, started from a confusing night. The idea behind the training was to help Kirlia develop a stronger mind, capable of blocking out certain feelings and sensations, and even being able to change them into something else entirely. It wasn’t uncommon for psychic types to be able to use their brilliant minds to do something like this, or even something more absurd.

Moon’s tongue continued licking the light pink pussy up and down like a Lillipup until she felt Kirlia had successfully blocked out that particular feeling. Grinning, she moved on to something Kirlia had a lot more trouble with ignoring. Using her thumb to pull back the small hood that covered her clit, she exposed the pink nub. Moon’s tongue immediately went to lapping over it, repeating that pattern on loop. The peaceful aura being emitted by the psychic type was wavering from the sudden intense pleasure. Each lick was sending electricity coursing through the petite body of the Kirlia, bringing her short limbs to shake without her control. 

If you ever wondered whether Kirlia could blush, you didn’t need to look further than here. The white complexion she usually had was now a bright red, seeming hot to the touch, that spread from cheek to cheek. Moon noticed the wetness of her Pokemon was increasing rapidly with each teasing lick against the sensitive nub. It seemed even more sensitive than her own, judging from how quickly it could make Kirlia’s focus crumble. 

The trainer stopped for just a moment to comment on Kirlia’s efforts. “You’re doing well, but I can tell you’re starting to slip. Focus!” Kirlia cracked open one eye to glance at her lovely trainer’s face, giving her the motivation to continue and best herself. 

After letting a quiet moan escape her lips, Kirlia attempted to straighten up her back and took in a deep breath, the calming aura becoming sturdier in only a few seconds.

_ That’s more like it _ , Moon thought as her tongue pressed down on the petite clit, smothering it in her mouth’s heat. If Kirlia was going to surpass her record, she needed to keep up this level of focus for a bit longer.

While human relationships with Pokemon wasn’t uncommon, Moon had never partook in anything similar to that. Not that she didn’t like the idea, just that she never felt that sort of connection with any of her Pokemon in that way. She knew there were some who had casual flings with their Pokemon, while others had committed relationships, even some people she knew were rather open about some of their intimate Pokemon experiences. However, no Pokemon caught her fancy in that way, until Kirlia. 

It wasn’t as if Kirlia’s appearance outright made her think that way, not a single Pokemon did. She didn’t care for appearances too much, but how Kirlia acted is what fascinated her, and then one day, she found out that Kirlia thought rather highly of Moon too, in more ways than Moon had initially realised. The small Pokemon took a chance and pushed her lips against her trainer’s. A bold move that lead further than either of them expected. By the end of the night, both girls were covered from head to toe in a light sweat, Moon’s fingers covered in more than just sweat, and Kirlia’s tongue still tasting a unique flavour that she’d fallen in love with within moments of tasting it. Kirlia had experienced her first ever orgasm, and Moon had felt her first orgasm brought upon by someone other than herself.

The two decided that their relationship should stay as Trainer and Pokemon for the time being, but the pair couldn’t stop themselves from moving closer until Moon came up with this rare type of training that only the two of them share.

Closing her lips on the small bundle of nerves, she lightly began suckling, instantly bringing out a long cry from Kirlia. It was high-pitched, but rather soft, sounding a little like a whimper. Every time Moon heard a pleasured moan from Kirlia, her mind always flashed back memories of their first time together and how many different noises Kirlia had made that night. Moon couldn’t help but get excited from just the thoughts. 

Holding Kirlia’s waist, Moon continued to pleasure the girl in simple ways, waiting until she could resist the pleasure before moving on. Her aura began to grow steady once more so it was time for her to do something more. As gentle as possible, her teeth began to put light pressure on her clit, feeling Kirlia’s body shudder from the sudden sensation. Her breathing was not coming and going smoothly and a small string of saliva escaped from her lips.

Panting as if she’d been in numerous battles only seconds ago, Kirlia’s mind began to fog up. The clarity she needed to perform her psychic techniques was fading. Instead of calming her body and blocking out excessive pleasure, her mind was now doing whatever it could, not what she wanted.

A few random objects around Moon’s room began floating, swaying in the air as if possessed by a ghost type. It wasn’t too often that Moon got Kirlia to do this.  _ She must be really trying to resist today. I guess I did praise her earlier. She probably wants to prove to me that my praise wasn’t misplaced,  _ Moon hummed internally as her hands left Kirlia’s thin waist.  _ I know it certainly wasn’t. _

She brought her roaming hands to rest on Kirlia’s warm inner thighs, and then, without a word of warning, a finger began teasing the small entrance, tracing tiny circles around her pussy. Kirlia’s body twitched and jumped to the surprising sensation. Her already failing mind was surely going to lose if she did anything more with that finger. Just as the Emotion Pokemon thought this, Moon’s index finger pushed further against her tight entrance, and with the amount of wetness Kirlia’s body had created, it wasn’t too hard to penetrate the Pokemon’s narrow cunt.

“GYAAAA!” Kirlia cried out, every item in her mind’s grasp dropping back down as her arms gave out, plummeting her small frame onto the inviting bedding. Her almost fragile-looking hips rose up, pushing against Moon’s mouth and finger as it tightened around her. 

Moon felt immense satisfaction knowing just how good her partner was feeling. Kirlia had lost the challenge and now her training was over, but that didn’t mean Moon was just going to stop right here. In fact, she was going to continue until Kirlia’s pleasure reached its peak. 

Pushing her finger deeper, then slowly retracting it whilst listening to Kirlia’s intense breathing and soft moans simply encouraged Moon to keep going. The warmth and tightness of her pussy felt even better than on their first experience as more than just Trainer and Pokemon. Her lips were still carefully pleasuring the small clit, letting saliva escape and run down her Pokemon’s lower lips to met with the rest of her overflowing fluids. The wetness of her Pokemon was to the point that any movement of her finger resulted in a clear noise signalling what they were up to.

Moving her lips away for a moment, Moon spoke to the ecstasy-filled Pokemon. “I’m so proud of you, Kirlia. You always try so hard.” Her finger pushed upwards inside the short girl, hitting a pleasure point over and over again. “I want you to feel good, so let yourself have this.” The champion kept her finger massaging the sensitive insides right up until Kirlia seemed like she was only seconds away from breaking the dam that was withholding all her overwhelming pleasure.

When Kirlia took a deep and sharp breath right after a short moan, and her walls clamped down tightly on Moon’s finger, she quickly removed her finger and pushed her lips right up against Kirlia’s pink pussy. Her tongue and lips immediately went to work replacing the pleasure that her finger had been delivering. Kirlia was moaning again and again, ranging in pitch and volume as her back arched and her legs tried to wrap around Moon’s head, only being able to clamp down on either side in an attempt to hold her in place until she was satisfied. It was an involuntary action that neither girl minded at all.

“KKKKYYAAAAAA!” Kirlia’s loud moans had no real meaning in any language, but just releasing some of the built up pleasure vocally felt so good. Moon had no issue with her shouting and moaning when every sound she made was music to her ears.

The saliva that had escaped Kirlia’s lips had multiplied as her eyes hazily drifted, only viewing the ceiling and walls before seeing nothing at all when a sudden rush of fluids peppered Moon’s mouth. Her climax came at last, squirting Moon’s face with the nectar she couldn’t get enough of.

Kirlia’s entire body was tingling as her petite body convulsed from the pleasure, unable to control herself for a good three minutes afterwards. Slowly, Kirlia eased her tensed legs, letting Moon move her face away from Kirlia’s satisfied pussy. Covered in a messy splattering of Kirlia’s cum, Moon’s face glistened in the low light of the room. 

Once Kirlia saw the mess she’d made of Moon’s face, an instant panic set in as she attempted to jump up and help clean her, but her body wasn’t ready for those sorts of movements, making her only get halfway before almost collapsing with a sudden spasm of pleasure. Quickly, Moon helped catch her, holding her in her arms. 

Moon could tell how apologetic she seemed about the mess, and about Moon having to catch her from falling - from making a mistake, just like when she was a clumsy, unwanted Ralts. Pulling her closer, she cuddled her tightly, squeezing her warm, overcharged body like she meant the world to her. Kirlia didn’t seem to know how to react, but slowly hugged her trainer back. 

As Moon pulled the short Pokemon away, she stared into her eyes and smiled sweetly. “Kirlia…” The sudden call of her name got her attention, and the pause began to worry her. Moon took a deep breath as their eyes continued to gaze at once another. “...I love you!”

With a reaction involving tears and a soft, yet happy, crying, Kirlia nuzzled into Moon’s chest, holding onto the fabric of her shirt tightly.

It took some time, but Kirlia couldn’t help but cry from a happiness she’d yet to feel in her life. Having Moon be her trainer was a god’s gift as far as she was concerned. Moon had helped her in so many ways, holding her hand through her own personal journey, teaching her that her mistakes didn’t define her, and that it was okay to make them now and then. A single accident doesn’t ruin everything she’d worked hard to achieve; it doesn’t make her useless; and it certainly doesn’t make her unwanted.

Moon smiled as she pet the head against her body, her other arm holding her firmly in place. “And I mean that. I mean everything I said. We all look up to you, Kirlia. You are inspiring all of my Pokemon... You inspire me.”


End file.
